An Old Rival's Promise
by Tavychu
Summary: Pruhun story about a strange discovery in the woods. WARNING. MAY CONTAIN FEELS.
1. Chapter 1

He looked up, ruby eyed at that flashy, too beautiful for its own good building. The moon glazed his irises, and that old snarky grin creeped up the side of his cheek into a flashy smirk. A bird, not too large and yellowed at the feathers, let out two muffled chirps as he too decided it would be a thrilling idea to mimic his master, and stare at the beauteous mansion before them.

"Here we are Gilbird." An accented voice came out in a husk whisper from the lips of the pale man as he spoke to his pet. What a night for a little raid.

**AN OLD RIVAL'S PROMISE **

* * *

Miss Elizabeta Héderváry, with long brownish hair and lashes, had been laying down after a long day of cooking, cleaning, and caring for a building that honestly didn't even belong to her.

Ah yes. She was in a deep, passion baring sleep. Surly she dreamed of moonlight walks along the bay, counting sheep as they flocked up to the hills, and the peaceful winds that gently brushed over the grassy lands.

No actually that wasn't what she was dreaming about at all, it was more or less something about fighting and making a mess of herself. One wouldn't help but to hear a small sleepy chuckle escape her throat as it surprisingly brought this young lady great joy to think of such boyish things.

_**Tack! **_

An interruption.

**_Tack tack! _**

Oh lord please not this.

_**THUNK! **_

Damn it man can't a girl get some rest!? Apparently not.

She got up with messy hair and a nose of wrinkled disgust. What in the world was making all that unearthly racket? Oh no, she wasn't going to play dumb this time. She knew exactly who it was.

Hurriedly she rushed to the window not too far from her bedside. One would think she would be sleeping with the master of the house, but no. As she was more or less a maid of the man at this point, that was not the case at all. Besides that he was far too nervous to even suggest the thought. This was fine though as she had a habit to twist and turn in her sleep. Often times she would wind up with one leg over the covers and one underneath, her mouth wide open and allowing a light trail of drool to dribble down her chin. Not very lady like at all. ANYWAY.

"GILBERT I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT IF IT'S YOU I-"

She opened the window abruptly, allowing the cool breeze to lift up her hair and let it flow around her for a moment before settling down into the summer time drawl and over her shoulders again. To her surprise, it was silent for a very long while.

"Gilbert? Gilbert is that you?"

"Down here!" There was a forced reply below her. She looked down.

Sure enough, there was Gilbert being foolish as ever and clinging to the wall of the mansion with his life. His poor pet was fluttering around his head in a panick as the man was very high up and could be close to falling.

Eliza was shocked.

"GILBERT!" She exclaimed in horror.

Austria's voice came from the hall and wondered if she was alright.

"Mmf. I-I'm fine Austria! Just had a weird dream is all!" She replied. Her voice transitioned into an aggressive whisper. "Gilbert what are you doing here?"

"I'll explain when you help me up! As awesome as I am I maaay be having some trouble keeping my grip."

Eliza just stared with a raised eyebrow.

"I AM ASKING YOU FOR HELP WOMAN! I AM GOING TO FALL!"

A smile crossed her face.

"I don't knooow..."

"ELIZA!"

"Ok, ok, geeze!"

Quickly she pulled him up and over the window frame and the man dusted himself off before speaking.

"You were really going to let me fall weren't you?"

"Well even if I did, everyone knows that Prussians bounce."

The ruby eyed male looked up with a twitching brow and a crooked grin.

"Are you calling me fat?"

Eliza replied with a mischievous smile and a twisted gleam in her eye.

"I don't know, maybe?"

"Guh. You are lucky you're a girl or I would have hit you already."

Neither one of them had really worried of this remark. Often they would joke like this. It was their strange way of showing each other their appreciation.

"Now then." Said Eliza. "Perhaps you are more fit to answer my question. Just what are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to panty raid you but seeing as I had a couple stones and a free hand I figured I would get your attention and we could hang out together in the woods! Alone! ...Because I am awesome."

FWAP!

She smacked him dead on at that remark.

"GAOW! GEEZE! It was only a joke! Mein gott you're strong."

"Well then why don't you tell me the truth already?!"

Once again Roderich spoke from across the hallway.

"Elizabeta? Who are you talking to?"

The woman could hear his voice getting closer, then finally some echoing footsteps.

"Shit!" She whispered loudly before taking Prussia by the collar of his shirt and forcefully shoving him into her closet wardrobe.

Austria knocked twice, then gently opened the door. The girl was lucky that he was slow in his strides as Gilbert was of course struggling to stay outside of the crampy wardrobe.

When the master of the house had entered, Eliza looked like a panicked mess with a false smile and tangled hair. Roderich raised a brow.

"Elizabeta? Are you alright?" His low voice asked in concern.

The woman giggled innocently, keeping her hands pressed to the wooden doors of her large dresser.

"I'm absolutely fine sir! Ahaha! Completely fine!"

"You don't seem fine. Are you ill?" He came closer, lifting his hand in attempts to check her temperature. She let him, but her heart was racing. "You are sweating." He remarked.

The man's eyes quickly shifted, staring at something just above Eliza's head. He squinted hard and the girl was quick to notice.

"Shit shit! What if he knows?" She thought to herself nervously.

"What is he doing here?" The man asked in a low and serious tone.

Elizabeta's heart dropped.

"Who, what? I don't know who you're talking about! AHAHAHA!"

"Come here Gilbird."

"Gilbird?" The girl turned around to see the fluffy yellow bird preening his feathers on top of the wardrobe then tilting his head cutely at Austria, followed by a double blink. She was honestly relieved. "Oh right! G-Gilbird! He flew in and I was trying to catch him! He came alone though so it's ok. I'm sure he just got separated from his master! I'll be sure to return him in the morning! I promise."

At this point the little bird was fluffed up in Austria's hands. Roderich stared at it for a while, then smiled gently and scratched the little guy on top of his head.

"Well ok. If you are sure I mean." He said with a nod before placing the bird back on top of the dresser. "Try to get some rest tonight, ok?"

"Oh don't worry I will!"

"Good night Elizabeta."

"Yes, good night!"

Slowly the man walked out, then closed the door, and was on his way back down the hall. Then once the cost was clear, the girl opened the door and Gilbert stumbled on his face. Eliza knelt down in front of him and lifted his chin up so that he was facing her.

"Now, I will ask this one more time. What. Are you doing here?" The expression on her face wasn't at all an inviting one.

"Oh come on Liz, don't be like that!" He stood up straight, then realized he had a bra on his head from the wardrobe and quickly took it off. "I came here to tell you that I found something really important in the woods the other day and I wanted to show it to you."

"Why in the world is that important enough for you to wake me up at midnight!?"

"Just trust me ok? This is serious."

"Ha! What a laugh. Me, trust you? I think I might cry from laughing to hard!"

She really was about to, that is until Gilbert quickly covered her mouth.

"No." He whispered. "I mean this is really, really, serious."

This caused Eliza to stop in her tracks. Gilbert waking her up at midnight and nearly killing himself was one thing, but being actually serious about something? This was huge...


	2. Chapter 2

The grass crunched underneath Prussia's thick, black, boots as he had finally managed to get Hungary to go with him on his journey to this apparently amazing secret thing that was so very important to him. Before they had left the mansion the maid had made sure to put on some proper clothing fit for the outdoors. Her hair was up as well, much like she use to wear it when she was a child. It was nice. Kind of nostalgic really.

Prussia began conversation.

"Eliza? Did I ever tell you how I found Gilbird?"

"No. Not that I recall." The girl replied.

"Well it's a long story and I'm sure you wouldn't find it very interesting at all." Gilbert continued. "It makes no sense either considering how awesome I am!"

"If I wasn't interested I wouldn't have asked!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh! But I'm telling you, it isn't as great as you would think it is!"

"Those are surprising words considering who they are coming from." Hungary said with crossed arms.

"Yeah. You're right." That sly man grinned. "Well anyway, before we get too off topic..."

He paused for a moment, straightening up his back and scratching his neck. Something about him seemed as though he didn't want to turn around to face his old rival.

"...It was a long time ago. I was on my way home from a great battle, when I heard this tiny chirp on the ground. It wasn't a very lively chirp, but it was certainly there."

He bit his lip, then released it from underneath his teeth. For some reason this was hard for him to talk about. Of all things, it was his pride that was stopping him.

Elizabeta looked at him. For once she seemed quite interested in his story.

"Well? Tell me more. You've gotten me curious now."

"First promise me you won't laugh."

Hungary let out a sigh.

"Cross my heart."

"Ok." He closed his eyes. "The little bird was injured on the battle field. His left wing was broken. So I scooped him up and took care of him. Then once he got better he's been following me ever since." He chuckled. "Honestly I didn't even notice he was doing it for a while until it was pointed out to me!"

Eliza's face softened when she heard this story. Gilbert had taken such good care of his little friend that it didn't even seem as though the little guy had ever been injured at all. There really _was_ a soft side to the man.

Hungary let out a small chuckle, only for Gilbert to react with a dramatic point.

"OI YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LAUGH!"

"Oh no Gilbert. It's just that..." Her expression was a gentle one. "...I never knew you could be so sweet."

The comment took Prussia aback. His face was getting warm. Shit. This must have meant he was blushing! He raised his arm to cover the evidence tho, and turned around swiftly.

"Yeah well. Don't let it get to your head." He continued on, crunching noisily in the leaves below his boots. "The thing is this way."

Eliza followed in her dirty boots. She hadn't worn these in ages. As she was in good enough spirits to clean Mr. Austria's house, it seemed as though she didn't have the time to clean her own outdoor footwear. It didn't matter too much tho. They were bound to get dirty again sooner or later.

They stopped in the middle of the forest clearing. There was nothing there. Nothing but trees, grass, and dirt. Hungary was confused.

"Well? Where is this thing you wanted to show me. Gil? Gilbert what are you doing?"

The strange man appeared to be crawling around on the dirt. Occasionally he would press his head to the ground and knock a few times, then scoot to another area and do the same thing. Gilbird hopped about close by, pecking as though mimicking his master.

"I don't see what you are trying to accomplish Gilbert. There is a ground there, I know this."

A hallow noise and a loud "AH HA!" caused Liza to stop talking momentarily before becoming curious again.

"What is it?" She asked as Gilbert hectically began feeling the ground with his fingertips.

"A door! I discovered it while on one of my outings. I think it's magic or something."

"Magic?" Hungary tilted her head.

"Yes, magic! I know it sounds weird but for some reason every time I come out here during the day it doesn't sound hollow like this whenever I walk on it and usually disappears. But every night I go out here around this time, the door comes back!"

Eliza was about to doubt him, but as she watched the man dig his fingers into what appeared to be dirt, he lifted up the strange trap door that he was originally talking about in the first place. It seemed now that Eliza wanted in on the mistery, and walked beside Prussia to look down into the deep darkness below them.

Before she could stop him, Prussia was already climbing down some sort of rope ladder attached to the side of the doorway.

"G-Gilbert are you really going to go down there?"

The white haired man looked up at her, eyes shimmering with childish delight.

"Aren't you going to follow me?"

"D-down there?" She stepped back. "In the dark?"

"Yes in the dark!" Prussia's eyebrow raised into a teasing smirk. "Unless you're too scared."

"Don't joke like that. We don't know what's down there!"

"Ah ah! Correction. YOU don't know what's down there. But I do~" He replied in a sing songy voice. "Don't think that I woke you up in the middle of the night just to show you a magic trap door. Now come on."

The man held out his hand, then continued.

"Let's go on an adventure. Just like old times."

Eliza hesitated for a moment, pulling her delectate fingers back before finally reaching out and taking Gilbert's stronger hand. He gripped tightly, smiled crookedly at her, then helped her down into the black obis.

The woman found her footing on one of the tight rope pieces holding together the ladder. To be honest she wasn't so sure of this situation, however at the same time she couldn't help but have that childlike curiosity that she had been trying to hide for so very long. They were almost to the bottom.

"Here we are." Prussia said while lighting up a torch. He had already stepped onto the ground, Hungary following soon after. She made sure to stay close to Gilbert as he had their only source of light. Other than that, it was still pitch black. He began to walk out in front.

"W-wait Gil." She plodded up close to him again.

"What's wrong Eliza? Can't stay away from my awesome faaace~?"

"Guh! This is not a time to boast about your manly facial structure!"

"Manly is it?" Gilbert stroked his chin. "I knew you liked it!"

"Oh shut up."

She looked around.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Just a few paces more."

Prussia had reassured. He then stopped and looked around. There were two tunnels. One to the right and one to the left. He took Hungary with him to the left. She was clinging onto his arm. She didn't want to say anything out loud but this underground cave gave her the creeps. She noted a few bats sleeping and hanging from the ceiling. There was also that creepy old cave sound of distant dripping that was giving her goosebumps on her arm.

"There are no big animals down here right? I didn't bring my gun."

"Of course not! Silly girl. A couple of snakes here and there but that's ok, I'll protect you."

He was joking of course but Eliza didn't know this.

"Snakes!?" The girl said in shock.

Prussia laughed his own snake like chortle and turned to look down at her. She got the point.

"You're fucking with me aren't you?" A deep sigh escaped.

"The cave closes for some reason during the day, so if there are any animals down here besides the bats, good luck to them."

"You idiot, we practically ARE animals. I hope you intend to take us out of here before daylight if what you are saying is true. About the cave closing I mean. Sounds like a bunch of pathetic bull crap to me but whatever. Why question when you can just witness later on anyway? It would be just my luck too."

Gilbert had stopped listening.

"Just a little further and we'll be there in no time."

He said this with confidence in his voice. However his expression had turned into one of concern as they got closer to their destination. Whatever this was that he wanted to show his friend was still very important to him.

Finally they came at a stand still. It was a dead end, but it seemed to be Prussia's destination. He stared at it for a moment, then turned to Liza.

"Check this out." He said to her, hinting that she should watch.

The platinum haired man then carefully placed the torch into some kind of holder attached to the wall. After that he backed up quickly, guarding Elizabeta with his arm and causing her to step back as well.

The wall BURST into flame, causing both individual's hairs to raise and flow about them. Their bodies glowed a bright orange from the reflection of the igniting fire momentarily, then all began to sit calmly once again.

There was something different to be noted. After Gilbert had lit the torch, the wall began to light up again. The spark licked across the cave. It went along the sides and right in front of them. Hungary looked at this with an expression of awe, then finally, their surroundings were glowing with a fiery outline of some giant picture.

"It's a map." Gilbert pointed out to her. "A very old map. Take a good look at it."

"It's beautiful..." Eliza's voice trailed off as she was still stunned by the shimmering sparks surrounding her and Gilbert.

After finally taking it all in, the girl stepped quickly to one of the countries.

"There's Holy Rome!" She grinned. "And ancient Rome too? Greece. Egypt! And there's China right there! They even separated them. An ancient world map and a modern one. Amazing."

"Yes. That's what I thought too." Gilbert nodded. "There's something wrong though. Do you see it?"

Hungary looked back at him with a grin still on her face from the excitement.

"What is it?"

"On the map I am very dull. My fire isn't as bright as the rest of them!"

"Oh that's a silly thing to worry about! I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

"But it's been happening every time! On both maps too! Why would that happen?"

"Gil you're looking into this too deeply! It's just a map you know. A very interesting map. But just a map."

"Did you know that I went to visit my brother at his home the other day?"

"No. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Barely anyone knew me!"

"So?"

"So...so what if I'm disappearing?"

Hungary stopped what she was doing and her eyes started to get a small hint of gloom in them. She wouldn't say that this affected her of course because of her own pride but, to be honest the thought of it made her rather upset.

"What do you mean Gilbert? You're right here. I can see you. I can touch you." She reached for him, but he stepped back.

"That might not la- mm. Nevermind."

"What? What is it Gilbert?"

"It's nothing. We should probably get going now. Maybe you were right and I'm just being paranoid. Come on." He took her hand, ready to lead her out of the cave before the sun could manage to peak over the horizon. There was something he wasn't telling Eliza...and it was beginning to bother her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just face it Gilbert. You have no idea how to treat a lady."

Germany was sitting back in his new lawn chair after discussing with Prussia the fundamentals of treating a woman properly.

The white haired man would only give out an abrupt laugh.

"Ha! And you do? How many girlfriends have you had west! Just tell me!"

Ludwig's face flinched once he heard this, and he turned so that his back was facing his brother.

"That's what I thought! You couldn't get a girlfriend even if you tried!"

"I could." Germany grumbled. "If I wanted to. But I'm better off single as it is!"

"How about this? We'll make a bet. Whoever can get a girl to like him in the next twenty-four hours will be getting free beer. The loser will pay! Who will obviously be you. You are a loser. I will win. You will loose. Free beer for the awesome me. Startiiiing..." Prussia looked around until he saw a lady walking across the street from them on the sidewalk, her hair covered by what appeared to be a beautiful new hat. "NOW!"

He rushed towards her like lightening, leaving Germany to drive his hand right into his forehead from embarrassment.

The woman jumped slightly when she saw the man quickly coming her way and hid her face behind the large frame of her hat.

"D-d-don't come any closer!" She said. "I'm just on my way to the super market! Nothing to see here!"

"That is quite a heavy basket you have lady!" Prussia said after suddenly stopping before her. "I'll just take it off your hands and bring it to the store for you! Isn't that polite of me?" He gripped onto her basket, much without her permission and began to tug. She of course, would tug back and was having none of this man's crap.

"I can take it myself just fine thank you!"

"No you can't! I am a man and you are a lady! I am stronger! It'll be much easier for you if I help you with your heavy basket!"

The woman gasped angrily and tugged back again.

"How dare you be so judgmental of a woman's strength! You know nothing about women you freak!"

"I will help you and you are going to like it!" Prussia tugged back again.

From a distance Germany was still staring at his ridiculous brother with his hand dragging down the side of his face. It was high time he came over to help.

"What the hell are you doing brother! This is no way to treat a lady. I'm sorry about Gilbert h-"

It appeared that as Ludwig had been speaking, he was too far away from the two for them both to hear. However, when he did get close enough he was interrupted by another strong tug from the woman trying to get back her basket. Then of course, it turned out that she pulled so hard, that she tripped backwards, causing Prussia to fall right on top of her. Just her luck. Her hat flew off her head, and she landed with a thud.

Gilbert's eyes opened like a lightning bolt when he realized he had a face full of breast pressing into him. His eyes then drifted up to see the woman staring right back at him with an expression of extreme anger. The woman, was Hungary. Just HIS luck.

"Get off of me you, you neanderthal!" She shoved him off and he was quick to his feet.

Germany had reached out to help her up.

"Thank you very much Germany but I am able to get up myself." She was shaken and slightly dirty, but not injured. She got up, blushing with embarrassment.

"Hungary? What are you doing here?" The larger male asked with eyes of curiosity.

"Like I said." Eliza replied. "I was going to the super market for some food as well as going for a nice little stroll. I believe I took a wrong turn though. Silly me. Always daydreaming. You know how it is."

"Oh. Well. If you would like we have a garden out back." Ludwig replied. "There are ripe potatoes and other good vegetables. You can pick as much as you like. On the house!"

"Oh." The woman blinked. "Well you are being very kind today. I would love to try some of your fresh fruits. Thank you."

"Um. Of course!"

"Out back right?"

"Yes. Here, let me and my brother show you the way."

Germany dragged Prussia with him so that they were ahead of their new guest. He had a face of seriousness about him.

"Hey brother? You don't happen to have the hots for her do you?" Gilbert almost glared.

"No. It's called being polite. You should try it some time."

"Well good because you would never hear the end of it from me if you did!" Prussia laughed his ridiculously strange little slither of chuckles and put his hands on his hips.

Germany looked his way.

"Why? Do YOU like her or something?"

Gilbert blinked hard, trying not to look like a guilty sap but failing mightily.

"AKESESESESES! That's so stupid broha! I would never have a crush on someone w-with such a high temper! And besides that! Everyone knows that...that blondes are far prettier than pale brunettes!"

A sudden darkness emanated from beyond Gilbert's shivering shoulder. Hungary was arising.

"Something wrong with pale brunettes Prussia?" The woman twitched.

Prussia's face grew pale with fright. He tried to scream, but the only thing that came out was the tiniest squeak.

"Ah look at this wonderful garden!" Germany interrupted as they had stopped just out back. "It is as though just looking at it would take your mind off of all things possibly violent or coma inducing! Am I not right?!"

Well he certainly wasn't wrong. The garden was so green and lush and filled with good plant life! The perfect garden really. Then off to the left was a saddening sight. It was a garden covered in dead plants and weeds galore. Hungary was impressed until she saw that part.

"Um. What happened over there?" She asked while pointing to the apparent Sahara Desert.

"That would be Prussia's garden..." Ludwig answered dryly.

"MY GARDEN COULD BE JUST AS GOOD AS YOURS! It just needs a little more Prussian touch is all!" He had touched one of his plants as he said this and it withered away immediately.

"Oh this is just sad." Eliza said while shaking her head. "Look." She went over and grabbed a leaf of a large weed. "The weeds here are strangling your plants. That is why they are dying so much. Not to mention it is so dry. How often do you take care of your garden anyway?"

"Once every five days? What? I have better things to do than mess with this silly garden! Like improving my pecs and cleaning the mirror! It's hard work being as awesome as me!"

The woman rolled her eyes and knelt down at his garden, pulling out weeds as she went.

"Here let me help you."

"My garden could be awesome! It could be awesome if I wanted it to be! I WILL HAVE THE BEST GARDEN!" He quickly got onto his hands and knees and began to dig into the dirt frantically to pull out all the dead plants and weeds. "KESESESESESE! SEE? I WILL GET DIRTIER THAN YOU AND FIX MY GARDEN IN NO TIME FLAT!" There was dirt flying everywhere.

Behind the two Germany was standing and twitching from embarrassment being caused by his older brother and he figured now would be the appropriate time to get as far away from him as possible.

"I'll just be...in the house. Have fun gardening and what not byyeee!" He backed away, went into his house, and slammed the door.

Prussia wouldn't be stopping anytime soon with his obsessive digging and mud flinging. This was getting to become slightly insane. Finally, as though right on cue, a wad of mud flew up in the air and landed right on top of Hungary's new hat and dripped onto her face. She knelt there agape.

"THIS WILL BE FINISHED IN NO TIME! ARE YOU WATCHING HUNGARY? ARE YOU WATCHING HOW GREAT AT THIS I AM? Oh." He finally turned his head, looking at her almost apologetically as he saw that there was a trail of mud on her cheek. He held in a laugh, then covered his mouth to hide the fact that he wanted to smile.

"That's it." Eliza cracked her knuckles, then grabbed a good handful of dirt. Tossing it up in the air a few times to give Prussia the hint.

"Oh shi-"

_**WAM! **_

The huge clog of dirt flung at Gilbert's face and a big grin appeared before he burst out laughing.

"THERE'S THE HUNGARY I KNOW!"

It wasn't long before there was a long and drawn out dirt battle between the two countries. It could have been either the most amusing, or the most embarrassing sight to anyone depending on who was watching. It was beautiful.

"You can't CATCH me Prussia! You know that already!" The dirt covered Liza laughed as she went to hide behind a tree.

Gilbert grinned widely.

"Oh Elizaaa! I have a special gift for you if you come ouuut!"

The girl giggled from her place.

"Eehehe. No way! You've got to catch me first!"

"Alright fine. If you don't want to see your present then I'll just go inside and leave you out here to die. It's fine."

Gilbert smiled smugly, placing his muddied up arms behind his head and walking as though he was about to go inside.

"And if you leave me then I'm just going to have to go home and tell Austria that you ruined my brand new hat!"

"I can't hear youuuu~!"

Soon, he disappeared behind a bush to the walk out front.

"A-are you serious? He's not really going to leave me here like this is he? I hope he realizes that even if I do go home and tell Austria what happened I will only get in trouble for getting myself into such a mess! He did not just leave. My god Prussia you can be such a dick sometimes!"

She was about to walk out from behind the tree and go into Germany's house when she was stopped abruptly by two hands covering over her eyes.

"Surpriiiiiise!" It was Prussia's voice.

"AAAH! But how did you!? I saw you go back out front!"

"Out of all the doors to the basement there are three. One out front, one in the house, and one that just so happens to be behind the tree you were trying to use as a shield. I used that one."

"Ok ok! I admit it. You're smarter than you look. But could you please remove your hands from my face?"

"First, I want to ask you a question."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Aha! Now what kind of a question is that? No I don't trust you! At least. Not most of the time. Why?"

"There is something that I want to show you..."

"Again? It isn't a creepy magic cave again is it?"

"No. Nothing like that. It's something that I have been working on for a very long time now."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Now, I'll uncover your eyes but you have to promise me that you will keep them closed until we get there. I want it to be a surprise."

"Well ok. If you insist. But I swear if this is a trap I will not hesitate to hit you!"

"It isn't a trap. I promise. Now, I am going to take away my hands, and you have to be sure to keep your eyes closed shut tight. No peeking."

"Fine. I will keep my eyes closed."

Prussia smiled, carefully taking his hands away from the girl's eyes before placing her dainty fingers into his palm and holding on tight.

"Good, now come on."

* * *

In the darkness Hungary's feet fumbled over grass and gravel. Twigs snapped beneath her heels, and she stayed close to Prussia, making sure that she didn't fall or run into anything. She didn't know much of where she was, but what she did know was that the further they went to wherever it was they were going, the clearer the smells were, and more musical were the birds. A gentle breeze brushed across the girl's cheek, and she touched it with her free hand, blushing within the tasty senses of what she knew of the world around her.

"Ok." Gilbert's voice interrupted the careful quiet. "Open your eyes..."

The girl did; And when she did, she never regretted it.

There before her was a lovely site. It was a clearing; A clearing with grass green as emerald and little white flowers gently dancing in the breeze. Trees scattered lightly above the large hill upon which they stood, and not too far away was a fragile pond rippling from the gentle trickling of a small waterfall. To make it all the better, a sunset, orange and yellow splattered across the sky as bright as fire and caused the place to glow. Below it was as though one could see the entire world.

"What...what is this Prussia?"

"It is my awesome place! Are you impressed? Huh?"

"Impressed? I am amazed! You said you've been _working _on this?"

"I may not have a good garden at home but that doesn't mean I can't have one anywhere else! Besides, it isn't just a garden, it is THE garden. A field of my awesome legacy as a country. I've been working on it since I was small."

"It's so beautiful..." Eliza couldn't help but be in awe. "Heh heh. But I am so dirty. It feels rather silly to-" She covered her mouth quickly to hold in any loud noise coming from her lips as she looked at Gilbert again. He was sitting on a log as still as a statue with many many birds much like his own perching all over him.

"Be quiet." He whispered. "Any sudden movements and they may all fly away or shit on my head. They like me for some reason and I don't know why."

Eliza held in a giggle when one of the birds that had been perched on Gilbert's head flew up, and landed on her dirty hat that she was still (surprisingly) wearing. It plucked a flower piece from it, then fluttered up and back to the ground. This caused the girl to chuckle even more as she watched it hop a couple times away from her foot.

Soon, the woman decided to sit next to Prussia and look up at the beautiful sky. The birds fluttered away, and she grinned.

"Gilbert?" Her gentle voice quietly escaped her lips.

It seemed the man was spacing off at the sunset just as Hungary was.

"Hm?" He turned towards her. "What is it Eliza?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

Gil was taken aback; Blush crossed his face, and he looked back towards the sunset as though nervous from her question.

"Well...to tell you the truth...um. I made a bet with my brother! Whoever was able to get a date with a girl would get free beer, and the loser would pay! So here you are."

Hungary's face turned into an almost menacing one to that remark, then became gentle.

"You really will do anything for beer won't you?" She laughed to herself. "Is that really the only reason you wanted to show me this? Because you thought it would swoon me and you would get some booze? You can't be that selfish."

"But Eliza. The truth is...I'd prefer you over anyone else so..." He looked at her and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before saying anything. "...I guess I'm more selfish than you know."

The girl's eyes widened, and she gasped, just barely making a sound.

"Really?"

"Mmf. Don't look at me like that! I'm not use to being romantic so you should at least be satisfied with that!"

"Romantic?" Eliza squeaked.

Prussia covered his mouth as quickly as he could, feeling the warmth on his face create a dark red. He then removed his hands and looked down and away from Hungary.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Prussia..." She smiled warmly to herself, eyes closed and corners of her lips lips upturned. "I'll play along then. But don't think that we are officially dating or anything! I just...want to help you win that free beer. That's all it is! Ok...?"

Gilbert smiled some, his eyes closed and his head tilted to the side.

"I guess that's fine."

He wanted more. He LONGED to tell her that he wanted more. That he didn't just want to play some kind of game. That he actually...might have feelings for her. But he kept quiet, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"So now what then?" Eliza asked. "Do we kiss?"

Gil's eyes shot open, and he looked at her in shock.

"I...suppose we could? You know...to give it more of a dating illusion."

"Right. For practice!" Hungary said back almost awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Prussia replied.

"So..."

"L-let's do this!"

He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply and leaning his head in so that their mouths were only inches away. It was just so hard for him to go any further! The awkwardness didn't last long tho. For as they had been so close, Hungary laughed and then leaned right in, pressing their lips together into an immediate kiss.


End file.
